


My Tsundere Valentine

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori and Shinji exchange valentines in a...somewhat unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Tsundere Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I use the word "retard" in this fic, because that's usually what I've seen Hiyori's name-calling translate to when she yells at Shinji. However, PLEASE do not use this word in conversation or as an insult when you're angry, or when what you mean to say is, "I think that outfit makes me look ridiculous/stupid/etc." Just say that instead. It is a hurtful word and has no place in our vocabulary anymore. By using it here, I am not intending to advocate for the perpetuation of the use of the word.
> 
> ALSO: Don't hit people, especially the ones you love. It's not okay. Ever. It doesn't matter how frustrated, embarrassed, angry, or otherwise that you are. It is never okay to hit someone except in self-defense when someone else is trying to hurt you. But, even then, you should try to do everything you can to remove yourself safely from the situation before using violence. Punching someone in the face MIGHT be cute or funny in tsundere fiction, but it is not cute or funny in real life. It's abuse, and it doesn't matter what gender(s) the people involved are. It's never okay. Don't hit. Don't kick. Don't shove. Don't hurt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I am not making any profit or compensation from this fanfiction. It is for entertainment purposes only.

“Eh…?” Shinji stared at it.

“Just take it.” she glared at the floor, blushing.

“Aww~”

“Shut up and take it!” she delivered it with a punch to the face.

“Ow! What wazzat for?!”

“I said shut up!”

Shinji looked down the envelope, sealed with a heart sticker.

**** That night ****

Staying out late, Hiyori’s cheeks pinked when she got back and noticed a heart-shaped box on her pillow.

“S-stupid Shinji. It’s not White Day. You gives girls white chocolate, anyway.” but she preferred milk.

She moved it aside, noticing an envelope. A loud, dirty limerick played when she opened it!

“RETARD!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I very nearly changed this at the last minute to have Shinji give her white lingerie instead, but I decided against it.


End file.
